1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to decorative lighting apparatuses. More specifically, the present invention relates to decorative lighting apparatuses including refractive elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Decorative lighting apparatuses are often used as holiday decorations, especially for holidays such as Christmas and Halloween. However, related decorative lighting apparatuses typically include a light located above a reflective surface, which has a limited interest as the decoration looks very similar from different viewing angles. Accordingly, a more interesting decoration is desired, especially a decoration that presents a user with a view that changes as a viewer changes position with respect to the decoration.